


Lies My Teacher Told Me

by Siderea



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Drama-verse, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama Episode 11: Yankumi and Shin.</p>
<p>Liar, liar, pants on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies My Teacher Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, now posted here.
> 
> Technically takes place during episode 11.
> 
> Italicized lines lifted directly from the show's subtitles.

" _You won't be fired because of us, will you?"_

" _Of course not."_

Liar.

She knows it, of course. The trick, though, is making Sawada think it's the truth. Because Sawada, of all her students, is the one most likely to do something rash. He'd deny it if she said it, of course, but he's the one most like her, the one most likely to jump in without thinking. She can't let him think that it has anything to do with him or the others.

Sawada's smart. And Kumiko has always sucked at lying. But he wants to believe her at least as much as she wants him to believe her, so the lie stands, bald-faced and complete. She can only hope that it stands through the following day. If it doesn't…

Kumiko forces her thoughts away from that possibility. If her lie falls through, she'll have to be cruel to make him and her other precious students believe that they have nothing to do with her quitting. It would break them, and she can't let that happen.

They _have_ to graduate. She'll fight for their chance, because no one else will. This is her last act for them, and she has to make it her best. She can do no less.

" _I'll protect you guys. By any means necessary."_


End file.
